Ronquidos
by smile.in.love
Summary: Lo mejor de la noche es el silencio, hasta que no te dejan disfrutar de él.


**RONQUIDOS**

**Regalo para John H. Watson, nacido el 7 de agosto, compañero inseparable de Sherlock Holmes y, todos lo sabemos, más que eso.**

**¡Felicidades, John!**

**o.o.o**

— ¡John, hazle callar!

— ¡Formas tú más que él! Ya se callará.

Sherlock levantó la almohada y metió la cabeza bajo ella. Era insoportable, era más que insoportable y no podía hacerle callar; su suegro se había instalado en casa y sus ronquidos despertarían a la Reina en Buckingham Palace, pero eso le daba igual, lo único que quería era dormir, pensar, meditar…, lo que fuera pero que se callara.

— ¡Cállalo! ¡Cállalo! —gritaba golpeando la almohada contra su nuca.

— Sherlock, por favor, yo tampoco puedo dormir pero no me pongo así. ¡Cállate!

El detective, cansado de que el sonido no cesara, se levantó de la cama, airoso, dispuesto a ponerle fin con su pistola de acceso rápido bajo el colchón. John temió lo peor. — No, no, no —dijo dejando la cama a toda prisa y parándole por el brazo.

— No voy a matarle. ¿Quién te crees…? Déjalo —contestó a la mirada del doctor. — Sólo quiero disparar un rato.

— Entonces le despertarás.

— Exacto —sonrió el detective. — Veo que lo vas entendiendo —le besó rápido y aprovechó la distracción para zafarse.

— Ya mismo se irá, sólo vino para conocerte —fue tras él y volvió a pararle.

— Lleva una semana conociéndome y encima ocupando mi habitación. ¡Échale! —gritó. Pero los ronquidos camuflaban su voz.

— No puedo echarle, es mi padre —respondió el mayor afligido.

— Ya es mayorcito para arreglar los problemas con tu madre. O se va mañana o le echo yo.

— Pero si apenas le ves.

— Lo suficiente para no dejarme dormir ni ir en sábana por mi casa.

— No voy a echarle, Sherlock.

— Pues cogeré un cojín —John se quedó un segundo inmóvil— no, no, no, Sherlock, no —el moreno volvió a bufar al ser parado de nuevo.

— Solución.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Solución!

— Vale, vale. Pídeme lo que quieras.

— Que se calle.

— Algo que pueda hacer —suspiró el doctor. — ¿Quieres té? Por tu cara veo que no. ¿Qué quieres? Pide.

— Un francés.

— ¿Un qué?

— Sexo, John, sexo.

— Ah, vale. ¿Ahora? ¿No te dolía la cabeza?

— No intuyas tanto —le tomó de la mano y le llevó de nuevo a la cama, tirándole sobre ella. Se quitó el pantalón y sonrió malicioso. — Te daré una clase acelerada —subió hasta su cara y ahí se quedó.

Los gemidos de ambas bocas resonaban en las paredes e incluso las traspasaban. La nueva técnica había sido aprendida con rapidez por el doctor y disfrutaba de ella, saboreando del miembro de Sherlock y la fiereza con la que éste lo introducía en su boca y, como era su fin, se venía esplendoroso en su interior, sabroso, delicioso, sensacional.

— Y ahora date la vuelta —ordenó el detective. John había accedido a hacer lo que fuera, así que obedeció. Además, no podía negarlo, estaba demasiado excitado para parar.

— ¿No necesitas descansar? —rio de espaldas. Sherlock se tumbó sobre él y le sopló ligeramente cerca del oído, haciéndole temblar para bien.

— Fisiológicamente sí, pero puedo torturarte mientras —y se aferró a su miembro candente, haciendo gemir a John con el juego de muñeca. John gritó su nombre alto, muy alto, más de lo que Sherlock había gritado el suyo, y eso era lo que el moreno quería, justo eso.

Cuando los gemidos cesaron porque ambos llegaron al grandioso orgasmo se hizo el silencio. Sí, el silencio.

— Sherlock, se ha callado —susurró el mayor cubierto de sudor. El detective sonrió orgulloso, besó sus labios, luego su mejilla y se cobijó bajo las sábanas a su lado.

Por fin dulces sueños.

…

— Sherlock, no se escucha nada —se despertó preguntando el mayor al detective.

— Se llama silencio, no invoques a la bestia —susurró él.

John iba a bajar a ver qué pasaba cuando tocaron a la puerta.

— Adelante —dijo el moreno. El padre de John abrió la puerta sin llegar a entrar.

— Hijo, ya me voy.

— Pero padre, puedes quedarte más tiempo si lo necesitas —dijo John incorporándose. Sherlock gruñó y el doctor se ajustó la sábana mirándole de soslayo.

— Está bien. Necesito volver a casa a arreglar las cosas con tu madre. Además, sois una pareja joven y necesitáis vuestro espacio… —sonrió. — Te llamo luego —y se fue sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

— John, ve a despedirte —dijo Sherlock con un movimiento de cabeza. John no lo pensó dos veces, se puso el pijama como pudo y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Sherlock cerró los ojos y disfrutó del silencio.

…

— Sherlock, ¿se habrá molestado mi padre por los gemidos de anoche? —susurró el mayor en la cama. Había dormido poco y quería más, necesitaba más, así que volvió a acostarse.

— John, duérmete —respondió el detective tajante.

— Sherlock…

— Qué… —alargó la última letra adormecido.

— Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

— Lo sé, vuelve a dormir.

— Iremos a casa de mis padres —soltó como si nada y le dio la espalda. Sherlock saltó literalmente en la cama.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo que a su casa? ¡Yo quería un día contigo! ¡John! —le zarandeó. — ¡John, no me ignores! —siguió moviéndole. — ¡John!—. Pero John decidió no contestarle. Ya le escucharía más tarde. Ahora, con suerte, se cansaría y le dejaría dormir. — ¡John! —o no.

El doctor se dio la vuelta y le calló con un beso lo suficientemente largo para poder hablar.

— Después de pasar el día con mis padres estaremos solos. Cállate—. Volvió a girarse y pidió al cielo que esa conversación quedara ahí.

— ¿Sólo para mí? Bueno, lo pensaré —escuchó decir. Sherlock pareció callarse y él, aprovechó para intentar dormir. — ¿Seguro que sólo para mí? —volvió el moreno a preguntar. _Por favor, que se le acaben las pilas_, pensó John. — ¡John, me estás escuchando! ¡John! —que se le acaben ya.

**o.o.o**

**¡Johnlock, Johnlock!**

**¡Gracias a tod s por leer y seguir ahí! :D**


End file.
